After Long Time No See
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto kembali bertemu setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Apakah perasaan mereka masih sama seperti dulu? Hinata yang mengharap dan Naruto yang menolak.


**After Long Time No See**

 **Ditty Glint**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sebuah _Cafe_ yang menjadi tempat diadakannya reuni tinggal beberapa ratus meter di depannya. Ponsel pintar Hinata berdering saat mobil yang dikendarai sang kakak berhenti di depan _Cafe_ itu. Hinata mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya.

"Halo, Sakura- _chan_?" suara feminim Hinata mengalun pelan.

" _Kau dimana, Hinata-chan? Teman-teman sudah menunggumu_ ," ucap Sakura resah menanti kehadiran sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah di depan Cafe, sebentar lagi aku masuk."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu_."

Panggilan terputus. Hinata turun dari mobil setelah berpamitan pada Neji. Ia cepat-cepat memasuki Cafe itu. Tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA-nya.

Musik Jazz mengalun lembut di telinga Hinata saat ia baru memasuki _Cafe_. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Ia pun kembali melangkah saat Sakura melambai ke arahnya.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, tadi jalanan macet," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Sakura mengajak Hinata menghampiri meja yang diisi oleh teman-teman mereka.

Seketika, kedatangan Hinata dan Sakura mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang ada di meja itu. Termasuk seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang menatap gadis indigo itu tak berkedip.

"H-hai, semuanya.. Maaf aku terlambat," Hinata memberikan senyuman maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk, Hinata- _chan_!" seru Ino dengan ceria.

Hinata melirikkan matanya pada kursi kosong yang masih tersedia. Hanya ada 2 kursi yang tersisa di samping Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas.

Sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan Hinata, Sakura akhirnya mengalah duduk di samping Naruto dan Hinata di sampingnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Sakura peka terhadap dirinya.

Tak berselang lama, pesanan mereka pun datang.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol dan bercanda, mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari telah beranjak malam. Satu-persatu teman-temannya pulang, entah itu dengan kendaraan pribadi ataupun jemputan.

Sedangkan Hinata masih duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di depan halaman _Cafe_ itu. Neji bilang ia masih ada urusan dengan salah satu klien-nya, mungkin Hinata harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Neji juga melarang adiknya itu pulang dengan taksi sebelum ia yang menjemputnya. Jadilah Hinata duduk di sana dengan _cup_ kopi hangat di tangannya demi mengusir rasa bosan dan dingin yang menyergapnya.

"Belum pulang?"

"-Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak saat menyeruput kopinya. Gadis itu menatap kaget orang yang barusan menyapanya.

Dialah alasan kenapa Hinata tidak ingin menunggu Neji di dalam _Cafe_. Karena sedari tadi Naruto belum meninggalkan _Cafe_ itu. Hinata tidak ingin terjebak dalam suasana aneh dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan menyapanya. Dia kira Naruto tidak akan peduli.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

Hinata kira Naruto hanya basa-basi dan akan langsung pergi setelah ia menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi di luar dugaan, lelaki itu justru duduk di sampingnya. Nafas Hinata tercekat sesaat.

"Kau menunggu jemputan?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hm," Hinata menggumam pelan.

Hening sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai jemputan mu datang."

Hinata menoleh kaget, "E-eh? T-tidak usah! L-lagipula aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu," potong Naruto sembari menatap Hinata.

 _Amethys_ dan safir bertemu. Mengunci satu sama lain.

Tidak ingin terlena dengan keindahan safir di depannya, Hinata memutus kontak mata dengan menunduk. Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

Ia tidak ingin lagi terbuai dengan kata-kata manis lelaki itu. Cukup Hinata muda saja yang dimabuk oleh lelaki itu. Sekarang ia sudah dewasa.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto rendah.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku dari tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

Hinata mengabaikan nada sedih dalam pertanyaan Naruto. Ia sibuk mengusap kedua lengannya ketika dingin tiba-tiba menyergapnya, entah karena udara malam atau pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu terus menunduk, melewatkan pancaran sedih dari bola mata seindah samudera yang kini terlihat sayu.

"T-tidak," jawaban yang sama sekali berbeda dengan tingkahnya saat reuni tadi. Dimana ia mengabaikan Naruto, bahkan untuk menatap Naruto pun enggan. Padahal inilah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun lamanya tidak berkomunikasi.

Naruto berdesis. Diliriknya Hinata yang terlihat kedinginan saat ini. Baju yang dipakainya tidak cukup tebal untuk menghalau udara malam. Naruto membuka jaket birunya.

Hinata mendongkak saat merasakan sebuah jaket mendarat di pundaknya. Ia menahan nafas saat wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Hingga wangi tubuh Naruto tercium jelas. Wangi maskulin yang masih sama yang selalu ia rindukan. Wajahnya merona merah.

Hinata diam tak berkutik. Hembusan nafas Naruto yang hangat membelai wajahnya.

"Kau kedinginan," suara Naruto terdengar serak di telinga Hinata, seperti menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Sungguh, Hinata ingin cepat keluar dari keadaan ini.

Sudah cukup Hinata merasakan pedihnya menahan rindu. Sudah cukup Hinata berharap pada lelaki ini. Sudah cukup ia terbuai. Ia tidak ingin terus menderita karena ketidakberdayaan dirinya sendiri.

"N-naru.." dada Hinata sesak oleh wangi maskulin yang begitu memabukkan.

"Jangan menghindariku, Hinata," Naruto merangsek maju.

Hinata menunduk dalam, tangannya menahan dada lelaki itu.

Hinata harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dulu lelaki ini pernah menolaknya. Bahwa dulu lelaki ini pernah menjaga jarak darinya. Bahwa dari dulu lelaki ini hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat.

Sahabat? Sekarang Hinata meragu, bagaimana mereka bisa dibilang sahabat jika berkomunikasi pun tidak pernah.

Memang tidak pernah ada kejelasan antara mereka berdua.

Hinata mendorong dada Naruto saat deru mobil samar terdengar.

"Neji- _nii_ sudah datang," Hinata berdiri sembari melepaskan jaket Naruto dan memberikannya pada lelaki berambut blonde itu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. Membuat si empunya berhenti melangkah.

"Apa perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu?"

Hinata membelalak, panas menyerang wajahnya yang ayu, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Sebisa mungkin gadis Hyuuga itu mengendalikan diri.

"Tidak," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Kebohongan besar. Dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Hinata melangkah menuju mobil yang menjemputnya. Lelaki itu menatap punggung Hinata yang rapuh, kesepian dan lemah meskipun sang empunya berjalan tegak. Hingga mobil itu membawa Hinata menjauh darinya.

"Perasaan mu masih sama."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya sembari menghirup jaket yang samar menguarkan wangi Hinata. Matanya memejam menikmati wangi lavender yang begitu menenangkan dan membuat nyaman.

Setelah semua ini Naruto yakin ia menginginkan Hinata. Gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Sekarang biarkan Naruto yang memperjuangkan Hinatanya. Sudah cukup ia bodoh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sudah cukup ia menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk memastikan perasaan mereka berdua.

Hinata akan menjadi miliknya.

 **The End**

.

.

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
